Platónico
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Para mi lo eras todo…aunque nunca lo supiste.    .:Regalo de cumpleaños para La Dama de las Estrellas:.


**NdA: **Primero lo primero…cof…cof…

**¡ ¡ ¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, REBE-CHAN ! ! !**

Este va dedicado para ti, mi niña, con todo el cariño que sabes que te tengo. ¡Brindemos para festejar un año más de vida y de…sabiduría! ¡Te quiero un montón, Pelusilla! ¡Mua!

**Disclaimer: **Crédito a Kuru-sensei por crear a estos maravillosos personajes.

**PLATÓNICO**

Recuerdo la primera vez que le vi, cuando aún era pequeña.

Su resplandor cautivó a mis ojos mientras su aura nubló mis sentimientos, transformándolos en algo hasta entonces desconocido para mi. Comenzó como un dejo de admiración, pero el tiempo lo arrastró más allá, donde la turbia línea entre el respeto y la adoración se vuelve todavía más difusa.

Cierro los ojos y puedo verlo de nuevo.

De pie, en medio de la arena dorada del Coliseo, con la brisa de la mañana danzando entre sus cabellos, liando con su larga melena, manejándola a su antojo. Su larga capa le envolvía con su blancura. Debajo de ella, resplandeciendo bajo el Sol, el ropaje dorado que le cubría, delataba su rango. Era parte de la élite, uno de los Doce; era un ser divino que bajaba a morar entre los hombres, cediendo en el proceso parte de su divinidad.

Su raza, contaban los mitos, descendía de los héroes de la Antigüedad. Hombres coronados por la misma Atenea para servirle y adorarle. Mortales benditos, elegidos de la diosa y protegidos por Niké. Seres capaces de ganar, con sus puños y piernas, la divinidad de la que solo los dioses gozaban; y eso era precisamente para mi: un dios perdido en un ejército de mortales, que solo aspirábamos a venerarle.

Pero la verdad era una muy diferente. Lejos de lo que mis ojos pudieran observar y mi cabeza comprender, aquel hermoso hombre no era un ser divino como yo lo pensaba.

Por su venas corría sangre tan roja como la mía y su corazón era tan frágil como el de cualquiera de nosotros. Sus huesos se rompían con la misma facilidad que los de un mortal mientras su piel, plagada de cicatrices, evidenciaba la naturaleza humana de su cuerpo. Además, estaba su mirada triste. Ese par de hipnotizantes esmeraldas que despedían tanta pasión como melancolía. Y es que, a pesar de la juventud de su cuerpo, su espíritu era antiguo, mucho más allá de sus años.

Historias fantásticas se entretejían alrededor de él y de su legado, leyendas de honor y heroísmo encarnadas en unos pocos jóvenes, herederos de un linaje sagrado. Cuentos dignos de sobrevivir al tiempo narraban sus hazañas concediéndoles la inmortalidad anhelada por muchos, pero indiferente a los deseos de ellos. Al igual que los héroes homéricos, sus nombres habrían de vencer al olvido para prevalecer por siempre en las memorias de generaciones próximas. Las lenguas de jóvenes y viejos por igual exaltarían su existencia, y cantarían sus proezas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Caminamos entre leyendas, relatarán a sus hijos y a sus nietos. Compartimos el sendero de la vida con los hijos de Palas, viéndolos retar a la muerte y derrotarla con la fiereza de sus almas. Yo seré una de esas voces que contarán con orgullo que viví a su lado, que anduve en los tiempos de gigantes.

Y, sin embargo, estoy segura que él aborrecía el mito que su presencia había creado. Él, con toda su gloria y majestuosidad, era incapaz de verse de la forma en que nosotros lo hicimos.

A sus ojos, solamente era un guerrero de Atenea. Uno de élite, porque su orgullo no le permitiría negarlo, pero nunca vio al dios que se escondía en su alma. Por el contrario, vio al pecador, al traidor que alguna vez se sintió, a pesar de no serlo. Veía sus defectos, pero no sus virtudes. Puedo saberlo por el dolor que transmitía su mirada. Lo delataba aquella tenue tristeza que emanaba de su aura.

Alguna vez, se dice, albergó a un dios enemigo en su cuerpo. Su alma se consumió bajo el yugo del Señor de la Guerra y sus manos se bañaron de sangre amiga, que pagó años después con la suya. Buscó el perdón en su propia muerte, una y otra vez, pero nunca lo encontró. Aquel dolor siempre estuvo ahí, como su sombra, cerca y acechante; agazapado en su corazón, para escapar por las noches en forma de lágrimas amargas. No hubo palabras que le consolaran, ni redención alguna que le salvase de su propia conciencia.

Esa máscara de indiferencia en su rostro le protegió toda su vida. Escondió detrás de ella sus sentimientos, enterrándolos en el fondo de si, pero sin poder escapar de ellos. Sus sonrisas se volvieron escuetas y sus alegrías, escasas. Pocas veces le vi sonreír y, en muchas menos, escuché el dulce sonido de su risa. Fue así como cada ocasión en que la nostalgia se alejó fugazmente de su semblante se grabó con desmedida perfección en mi memoria. Atesoré cada imagen suya de felicidad y tatué en mis recuerdos esas sonrisas que nunca fueron mías.

Cuanto anhelé convertirme en el centro de sus alegrías. Quise ser aquella que robase sus risas y enjuagase sus lágrimas con besos. Era mi deseo cobijarle entre en mis brazos cada noche para alejar los demonios que le atormentaban en forma de pesadillas. No había nada que no hubiera hecho por unas gotas de su cariño…aún si surgiesen del rincón más pequeño de su corazón.

Pero sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los míos, ni notó siquiera mi insignificante presencia a su lado. Jamás descubrió a esa triste sombra en la que me había convertido. Tampoco supo de los sentimientos que ardían en mi alma a causa de él.

Se decía que a los de su rango no se les permitía amar. Su amor y fidelidad pertenecían únicamente a Palas; era ella quien encerraba su corazón en sus manos.

El amor les era una emoción desconocida. No eran libres de obsequiarlo, ni muchos menos de recibirlo. Irónicamente, ese mismo sentimiento que se suponía propulsaba su espíritu de batalla, que los hacía ofrendar su último aliento en aras de la humanidad, era también lo que les hacía débiles a los ojos de los dioses.

Sin embargo, yo sé que él lo hizo; el amó…aunque fuera por un tiempo tan breve como un suspiro.

Le vi besarla, le vi cuidarla. Presencié como se perdía en sus labios y la miraba como nunca lo hizo con nadie. Se dejó llevar por abrazos, por las suaves palabras que ella le susurraba a escondidas. Se entregó a ella, y estoy segura, que ella a él. No fue la única mujer en su vida, pero fue la más importante. No era cualquiera, como las hetairas que le perseguían y a las que él desechaba tras un noche de deseos carnales satisfechos. Ella era diferente a sus ojos…y también a su corazón.

Puedo decir que se disfrutaron. Cada segundo que estuvieron juntos, lo hicieron suyo. Atesoraron sus besos y vivieron el momento. Desecharon sus miedos y se atrevieron a mirar más allá, hacia una felicidad que siempre se les había negado. Él era feliz; por una vez…lo era.

Entonces, ella desapareció, llevándose consigo su sonrisa.

La máscara de frialdad volvió a apoderarse de sus gestos, varoniles y perfectos. Volvió a tornarse en la bella estatua de mármol que alguna vez fue: hermosa y fría; muerta por dentro.

Cariño y admiración no le faltaron, pero siempre se sintió solo. Devolvía con una gentil sonrisa las muestras de afecto, mientras en su interior, su espíritu moría lentamente. Casi puedo asegurar que en más de una ocasión deseó la muerte. El regalo de Atenea, de pronto, se había convertido en una maldición. Su misión en la Tierra estaba completa. Entonces, ¿qué debía esperar de la vida? Desde los tiernos años de su infancia se les había enseñado a morir; más nunca nadie les mostró como vivir.

Con todo, su mirada se mantuvo eternamente alta. Nunca retrocedió, y jamás se quejó; simplemente asumió su existencia con el estoicismo que solo los hombres como él poseían.

Su destino era uno que debían abrazar, sin dudas ni remilgos. Así había sido cuando se les encomendó luchar junto a su diosa por la salvación de la humanidad. Aún aquellos cuyas almas habían abandonado el mundo de los vivos antes de la Guerra Santa, regresaron, en pie de guerra, para cimentar la victoria en el resplandor de sus cosmos de oro.

Él era uno de ellos.

Las historias de esa noche persistían, pero probablemente nadie las recuerda como ellos mismos. Lo que para los extraños resultó la culminación de sus hazañas, para los Doce era la noche más triste de sus vidas.

Creo que nunca dejaron atrás aquel episodio. Porque, en cada ocasión que alguna voz solitaria narró los hechos, cuando las palabras alcanzaban sus oídos, sus presencias se desvanecían. En realidad, nadie más que ellos tenía derecho de hablar de esa noche. Nadie más podía comprender y juzgar lo que significaron esas doce horas de oscuridad y derramamiento de sangre hermana.

Si algún vez llegaron a enmendar por completo sus desavenencias, muy probablemente nadie lo sabrá. Sin embargo, si no fue así, supieron ocultar sus diferencias con maestría hasta el final.

Renacieron como los hermanos que solían ser. La Orden Dorada brilló por primera vez, como no lo había hecho en años. Bajo la mano firme de la joven Atenea, resguardada por su ejército emergente, nuestras vidas florecieron.

Sin embargo, no fue fácil. Vivir fue un tropiezo tras otro. Nada durante todos esos años resultó sencillo a pesar de las apariencias.

En el fondo, con toda seguridad él envidiaba la capacidad de adaptación de sus compañeros. A diferencia suya, los otros parecían haber encontrado razones para seguir adelante con esa segunda oportunidad que no habían pedido. Él, en cambio, se consumió en sus propias preguntas. Sus recuerdos, lejos de impulsarle le hundieron consigo, hasta el punto en que su existencia dejó de tener sentido.

No puedo siquiera imaginar lo que debieron ser esos tiempos de duda y confusión para alguien como él, acostumbrado a gobernar sobre sus propias decisiones. Los rumores murmuraban que por las noches, perdido en su inmensa soledad, suplicaba a los dioses por que la muerte le tocará. Sin embargo, mientras más clamaba por ella, menos llegaría. Entonces, se armó de valor y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se atrevió a hacer suya su vida.

Muchos quizás no notaron el cambio. Pero yo, que le había observado tanto tiempo desde el anonimato, supe que algo en él era diferente. No diré que era un hombre feliz, ni pleno, tampoco que la congoja se borró de sus hermosas esmeraldas. Fue algo distinto lo que capturó mi atención y es que, aquel lúgubre sentir que le perseguía, si bien no había desaparecido, pareció aplacarse por unos años.

Poco después, Abrax llegó a su vida para terminar de ponerla de cabeza. _El brillante_, como su nombre constataba, era un pequeño aprendiz de ojos amarillos, cabello rojizo y rostro pecoso, cuya vitalidad no tenía límites. Los contrastes entre él y su recién hallado maestro eran innumerables, pero el santo lo aceptó con una naturalidad que sorprendió a todos. Poco sabíamos en ese momento lo que el chiquillo significaba en realidad…o en palabras más simples, lo que su maestro veía en él.

Abrax sería su escape. El sucesor al que tanto había esperado para liberarse de un mundo al que había dejado de pertenecer desde mucho tiempo atrás.

No escatimó en tiempo ni en esfuerzos para hacer del joven aprendiz un hombre perfecto, un hombre como él mismo hubiera deseado ser. Lo negase o no, incluso aprendió a quererlo. El camino juntos no fue largo, pero fue ciertamente interesante. A veces, cuando pasaban cerca de mi, absortos en esas largas discusiones sin final ni sentido, solía escucharles, embelezada. Había algo en la complicidad que desarrollaron que les proveía de un toque de adorable simpatía. El más joven gozaba de enfadarle y, como respuesta, terminaba siendo comparado con el gemelo perdido del que todos hablaban.

Kanon no había regresado.

En realidad nunca nadie supo si la vida no le había sido devuelta o si él había elegido otro camino; solo sabíamos que no estaba ahí. Probablemente la suerte hubiera pintado diferente con su presencia…pero el _hubiera_ no era una opción para nadie, ni siquiera para Saga.

Pienso que vio, en aquel niño, una segunda oportunidad de recuperar al hermano que perdiese en su adolescencia. Por una vez, podía hacer las cosas bien y no estaba dispuesto a fallar de nuevo.

Me alegra decir que sus esfuerzos valieron la pena. Abrax creció en fuerza, inteligencia y gracia. Jamás nadie escuchó palabra alguna al respecto, pero ese crío, convertido ahora en hombre, resultó ser el orgullo de su maestro.

Sin embargo, también se callaban esa sensación agridulce de que el final estaba cerca. Géminis tenía un nuevo heredero. Tenía unos hombros jóvenes y fuertes que cargaran el peso de una estirpe como la de los Doce: y no era la única. Los aprendices dorados crecían cada cual a su ritmo. Algunos, como Abrax, estaban listos para reclamar su destino como líderes de una nueva generación. Otros, aún pequeños, les contemplaban con orgullo y sumaban a sus esfuerzos por hacer de la suya, una Orden tan impresionante como su predecesora.

Entonces, el momento de la verdad llegó.

Las batallas de sucesión se anunciaron con la expectación que pocos eventos podían crear en un público que había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse. Las noticias que precedían al final se esparcieron con rapidez hasta en las misiones más lejanas del Santuario. De nueva cuenta, la conclusión de la historia de Los Doce se vislumbraba en el horizonte.

Todos en la Orden Dorada fueron invitados a quedarse, independientemente del resultado de sus batallas. Atenea necesitaba consejeros, hombres de confianza que se erigieran como su apoyo durante el tiempo que su cuerpo físico reinara. Pero solamente unos pocos aceptaron la invitación. Para la mayoría, su sangre de guerreros les impedía quedarse y convertirse en hombres entrados en años, que se sentarían a discutir sobre guerra mientras sangre joven se derramaba en nombre de su diosa. Preferían salir y encontrar su suerte en ese mundo exterior y desconocido para ellos; o bien, reencontrarse con la muerte en el campo de batalla.

Los días escaparon con una rapidez extraordinaria hasta la gran fecha. En toda mi vida, no vi el Coliseo rugir con la fuerza con que lo hizo esa mañana. Ese sería un espectáculo, único en la vida, que nadie estaba dispuesto a perderse.

Los combates previos al suyos, aunque cargados de emoción, me parecieron eternos. Desde mi lugar en el graderío, mi vista no podía alejarse de él. Estaba ahí, de pie, junto a la diosa, vistiendo a Géminis por última vez. Descendió lentamente por las escalinatas que guiaban a la arena cuando su nombre fue convocado. El momento en que despojó de su armadura tuvo que serle uno de los más difíciles que jamás viviese. Después de todo, Géminis había sido todo en su vida: el principio y el fin. Su historia había comenzado con ella, y terminaría ahí, también a su lado.

El cosmos de la bella armadura vibró, en una última ocasión, en sincronía con el de él. Era la despedida. Una parte del alma de uno, sobreviviría en el otro, pero no volverían a caminar por la vida de la mano. Géminis llegaba siendo suya y saldría de ahí enfundando el cuerpo de alguien más.

Un segundo más tarde, fijó su mirada en Abrax. En algún lugar de su mente, estoy segura que se dijo a si mismo que dejaba el futuro en buenas manos.

No puedo asegurar si el chico venció, o si Saga le obsequió la victoria, pero al final, como se esperaba, hubo un ganador y un perdedor. El público estalló en júbilo, pues la antorcha había sido pasada exitosamente de maestro a pupilo. Géminis tenía un nuevo señor y un nuevo capítulo de la historia iniciaba esa mañana.

A pesar del escándalo y de los gritos, de la alegría incontenible de los asistentes, en la arena reinaba una calma absoluta. Maestro y alumno se miraron, confesando sus sentimientos sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra.

Detrás de la seriedad en su rostro, se escondía una complicidad enorme. Sabía que había hecho las cosas bien y que podía respirar tranquilo. Solo le quedaba la gran despedida. Así que, sonriéndole, le obsequió un silente adiós.

Era hora de marcharse, ya no le necesitaba.

Pero había alguien más que le contemplaba desde arriba, y cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con ella. Miró su rostro por última vez. Ella era su amor, su razón de existir, su todo. Era el primer pensamiento por la mañana, y el último, antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño. Era su esperanza y, también su condena. Ella era su diosa…era Atenea.

Nuestra joven princesa le sostuvo la mirada. Sus labios se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa, repleta de aprecio…de agradecimientos. Reconocía en él a su guerrero herido y cansado, curtido en gloria y también conocedor del Infierno. Pero por sobre todo, veía al hombre que lo había dado todo por ella y, puedo decirles, que no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de haberle tenido a su lado.

Asintió con suavidad, en un gesto que no podía interpretarse como nada más, sino una despedida. No había más que decir ni nada más que hacer; simplemente agradecerle. Ahora, él era libre y ella, como el resto de nosotros, le extrañaría cada día de su vida.

En el momento en que le retiró la mirada, todo había terminado.

Nadie ya miraba al perdedor, sino yo. Nadie notó el dejo de satisfacción en su rostro, solamente yo. Sus pensamientos sobre el futuro se tornaron un gran enigma, uno imposible de descifrar. ¿Había una vida para él fuera del Santuario? ¿Había esperanza para aquellos que se marchaban?

Creo que él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y miró al cielo. Una paz que hasta entonces no conocía se reflejó en su rostro. Estaba listo…Había terminado.

Desapareció en un pestañeo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de su siempre fiel y desconocida dimensión. Si alguna vez salió de ahí, o a donde fue, nunca lo supe ni lo sabré. Se esfumó con el mismo misticismo con que había llegado a mi, sin saber jamás que alguien compartió su vida entera con él. Nunca estuvo solo, porque siempre estuve ahí. Hubiese querido confesarle mis sentimientos y soltar todo lo que he reprimido en mi corazón desde el principio, pero ahora es tarde. Se marchó para no volver. Se fue en busca de la armonía que no supo encontrar entre nosotros.

Algunos dijeron verlo unos días después, rondando en la vieja fortaleza de Cabo Sunión, con la mirada perdida en el océano. No sé si buscaba redención, o solo deseaba reencontrarse con sus recuerdos. Solo sé que desde entonces, cuando mayo llega y Sol arde sobre el cielo griego, en la víspera del festejo de su nacimiento, voy a su encuentro con la esperanza de verle.

Quizás algún lo haga y le sonría. Quizás algún día sus ojos encuentren a los míos y mis labios consigan el valor para decirle aquello que mi corazón calló todos estos años: que al entregarle mi vida, hice que mi amor por él fuera algo más que platónico.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><em>"La memoria es el espejo donde vemos a los ausentes."<em>

Joseph Joubert

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> Ojalá te haya gustado, Damis (*ojos brillantes*). Los fics de este tipo no son exactamente mi materia, pero está hecho con muchisisisisisisisisissimo cariño para ti =)

-o-

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia xD Abrax es un invento de mi imaginación. Rebuscando entre los cientos de pedazos de fic a medio escribir y recopilaciones de ideas, encontré a este pequeño aprendiz, y decidí sumarlo a la historia jeje. ¿Quién narra? Ustedes pónganle nombre ;)

_Sunrise Spirit _


End file.
